The present invention relates to floor-to-ceiling room partition systems. At least one such system, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,158 to Miles et al. and entitled WALL ASSEMBLY, discloses the use of telescoping vertical studs. Such studs include a lower member and an upper telescoping member which makes it possible to adjust the height of the stud to accommodate different floor-to-ceiling distances.
While such an approach seemed desirable, one problem encountered when adapting the telescoping stud system to a slotted stud is that the upper telescoping portion, if it is long enough to give substantial variability in height, may interfere with the hanger bracket receiving slots in the lower stud member. Finding a suitable means for securing the upper telescoping member to the ceiling and for securing it against further movement with respect to the lower member is also a problem. Systems tend to be either too complex, too permanent or too unreliable. This could result in the upper portion of the telescoping stud dropping into the lower portion, weakening an entire partition section.
These drawbacks have hindered the use of telescoping studs in floor-to-ceiling wall partition systems.